User blog:KOsaurusREX/The Story of the SCP Foundation Part II, Part 2
Disclaimer: Please read this before reading the post!!! Thank you! This is a FAN-MADE Storyline of the events in SCP: Containment Breach. However, the majority of this "storyline" will stick to the original plot of the game, as well as including other SCP related projects/content created by fans, and other corners of the wikipedia's canon. This is going to be used for a project I'm working on called Project Salvation. If you haven't caught up with part 1, please make sure you do! Thank you. ---- SCP: Containment Breach '-----------------' SCP: Uprising: | Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | ---- Now having access to the Earth, the king made his final preparations to ensure the destruction of creation. While he took his time to descend upon the Earth, he sent his army of devoted souls to begin their reign of terror. The army spread so quickly that there was hardly any time to act. Everyone at Site-50 was immediately informed of the now XK-Class End-of-the-world Scenario, and sent their biggest Military Task Force out to fend off the creatures. For this purpose, the research staff released the SCP's; adding on to their advantage against the king. The staff took half of the surviving anomalies & personnel to the battlefield, while the rest were kept back at Site-50 for safety. With both teams fighting against the king & protecting what was left of the foundation, the Scarlet King had waged a war against the world. This was the end of everything. This was the end of all things. This was the end of the universe, the world, life, everything that God had created since''' the dawn of time'. And the fate of it all was in '''the hands of the SCP Foundation'. Both teams fought hard against everything and everyone that stood in their way. Amongst other things, there was a site-wide containment breach at Site-50; unleashing all of the contained anomalies that were kept in holding deep underground. Having no choice but to escape to the surface, Team Shield plowed their way through the facility; taking on loose, hostile entities within the establishment and rescue survivors. Eventually, they made it to ground level, escaping the horrors within Site-50. However, one more entity remained... While in Insugency custody, the operatives were able to successfully clone SCP-5000 for a version of their own, although it was left incomplete. Although the clone wasn't as strong as SCP-5000 was, he was faster. After SCP-5000 escaped, Insurgency 5000 was then let loose into the woods to hunt him down. At the last second, he tracked SCP-5000 down to Site-50. Without thinking, Louie went after her father to save him, abandoning the rest of the team. While he still had the chance, SCP-5000 took advantage of the situation, finishing off Insurgency 5000 with the help of Louie. Not wasting any time, the two rushed back to their team, trudging through the forest and into the battlefield. '----------------------------' Continued in Part 3... Category:Blog posts